The Crystal Glasses (RFFAoXS)/Transcript
This is the episode script of Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of Xiaolin Showdown. song story starts at the Xiaolin Temple Connor Lacey: Hey, Sci-Ryan. Look. Sci-Ryan: I know, Connor. The monks are meditating. Ryan groans and does some dance moves Connor Lacey: Are you okay, Ryan? Sci-Ryan: Is that some sort of new dance one of my Shadowbolt friends are doing? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know. But, Dojo is having one of his Shen Gong Wu rash. Sci-Ryan: Oh. And what you and Dojo think? Ryan F-Freeman: I think Dojo and I are sensing a lot of Shen Gong Wu and I am worried that they are about to reveal themselves all at once. Fluttershy: I suppose you can say that. Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know when Dojo be cured from his rash. Since Sci-Ryan saves Luffy and his crew from Ashi in the past, Dojo's body is one huge itch of anticipation! Rymona Badwolf: Uh. Too much information, bro. Twilight Sparkle: I agree. Ryan F-Freeman: Wait. I sensed a new Shen Gong Wu just popped. Codylight Sparkle: I guess Ryan and Dojo just sensed.. at the scroll The Crystal Glasses. Conaria Lacey: The Crystal what? Spikewave: The Crystal Glasses gives someone the power to see to the future. Connor Lacey: Whoa. Quarry: I think with that, Ryan can be able to see what would happen if he saved Connor's father and kids from Linda. Ryan F-Freeman: Me and Meg would get a head start while you and your team ride on Dojo. out the Golden Tiger Claws Shen Gong Wu Golden Tiger Claws! opens a portal and Meg jumps in Ryan F-Freeman: I hope the Crystal Glasses' location is somewhere, Connor. Into the portal then it closes Connor Lacey: I think so. Sci-Ryan: I think we can go find the Crystal Glasses and I know Lhikan is dead. Ryan and Meg Ryan F-Freeman: Is this place suppose to be cold? Meg Griffin: I think so. We're in where the Irelanders and monks are going to; Russia. Next time, Dojo is hiding the Shen Gong Wu in a tropical area near a hotel. gets a vision of The Irelanders Quarantine Adventures. Linda stabs Connor in the heart Linda Ryan/The Shrederette: I did it! Ireland is finally mine! crazily Connor Lacey: his last breath Raven Queen and Windblade (PWT): Connor, no! Connor Lacey: Tell Ryan... He is the leader of.. the Irelanders... his eyes and dies Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: And now... Connor Lacey... Connor's body aside DIES!!! Auriana: No. Connor.. Killatron: Linda. You did it. Linda the Realm Crystal You are the true greatest realm traveller of all time. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Thank you. And now, with the Realm Crystal, I will show everyone in all worlds that I am the greatest Realm Traveler of all time. Apple White: You monster! You killed Connor's dad and siblings and framed Mai for that crime! Talia: Now that you killed Connor, you can't beat us! Linda Ryan/The Shrederette: Not for long. Foot Empire attack the Irelanders. In reality Ryan F-Freeman: Linda... won... Ireland.... Meg Griffin: Ryan? Crash Bandicoot: Snap out of it, mate. Ryan on the head Ryan F-Freeman: Oof! Thanks. I needed that. Connor Lacey: You Okay? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I did see a vision. I saw Linda killed you, Connor. Kilatron got the Realm Crystal to her. Matau: Thanks for dream sharing, Ryan. Whenua: Crash Bandicoot: I hope the monks find something to sooth Dojo's rash. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey